I saved it all for you
by Kindred01
Summary: The stories stretched far and wide across Middle Earth, that in a town called Lake Town that can tell people their futures.
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter not beta)**

The stories stretched far, and wide across Middle Earth that in a town called Lake Town a being saved by the Maser of Lake-town can tell people their futures. The Master of Lake-Town told the story of how he came by the poor creature, The being in question was only child and was being kept by a band of murdering thieves who kept him on a leash and beat him for their fortunes and whether or not if someone will get in their way. The Master told everyone that he snuck in there and freed the Halfling form his chains and brought him to safety of Lake Town where he become the Master, the Lord, the peoples leader.

The Races of Man, Elf, and Dwarf came from every corner of the Middle Earth and beyond came to see the Halfling for their futures and of course The Master asked for a small fee to have the gift from the small being. Thranduil the king of Mirkwood wanted access to the being any time he wants and with Lake Town not being fair from the damn of Mirkwood, he proved some wealth to enter the town so he could come to see the Halfling, he would pay a fee with a disgusted sneer of the town and the man who housed the creature.

The Hobbit was sat in the room, wearing deep crimson clothes that covered his whole body, a part from his face and hands, the Master wanted to keep temptation of any man to away from the Halfling. Tiny small red jewels dotted around his eyes brought out the bright blues of his eyes. Tho the Halfling was grateful for the Master's kindness he did sometimes feel he was a prisoner in a gilded cage since being brought to the town over 30 years ago.

A knock at the door brought the Hobbit out of his thoughts "_Yes?_" He called out, the door open and in walked Alfrid he gave the Hobbit a smile that made the Halfling shiver in revulsion

"_Bilbo The King of Mirkwood is here to see you._" He said, Bilbo looked out towards the mountain before looked back at him "_The Master has already taken his gift._" He said, Bilbo frowned and sighed

"_Tell Master I will see the Thranduil but no more I have a head ache._" He said

"_That is up to the Master to decide that Bilbo._" He said as he with a smirk as he left the room again.

Thranduil moved into the room in one smooth motion like he was gilding on air, he smiled at the Halfling and sat down on the chair for guest, Bilbo turned and gave a bow "_Thranduil how nice to see you again, it's always an honor to met with the elves._" He said, the long blonde hair elf smiled as watched the Hobbit

"_And you Bilbo it's always an honor to met you._" He told him as he held out an item for him

"_Another gift Thranduil you know your gift won't change what I see?_" He smiled as he gently took the box from the elf

"_I know, but I thought some of your beauty should wear more Elvin robes._" The Hobbit blushed as he looked at the clothes and smiled at the soft feeling against his hands

"_They are beautiful, thank you I will wear one for our next meeting._" He tells him with a smile before he puts the clothes down on the table.

The elf held his long slender hand for the Hobbit, Bilbo walked over to him softly and took Thranduil's hand in both of his hands and closed his eyes "_Something evil spreads though Mirkwood no matter how many times you have send your elves to destroy them more keep coming. Something is coming…_" Bilbo opens his eyes and looks up at him "_It's being death._" Bilbo frowns and holds his hands to his chest and walks to the window "_The lonely Mountain something is awake in a sea of gold_."

"_Smaug?_" The Elf king whispered, looking down into his lap before looking up at Bilbo "_Are you sure the dragon had been a sleep for a long time. What would awaken it?_" He asked

"_A prince is coming to reclaim his home_." The elf's eyes widen and looked at the Hobbit

"_Bilbo can you see what this prince looks like, is he Man? Elf? Dwarf?_" He asked

_"He's… a Dwarf, he's seen many hard days and long nights and anger fills is blood and he is not alone, he travels with other Dwarves and a Wizard of gray. Be weary they will pass though your woods, if they get to the mountain Death will wake._" Bilbo finished saying as he felt woozy where he stood he placed a hand on the windowsill and a hand on his forehead

"_Bilbo_?"

_"I...I can't see any more."_ He tells him,

"_I need to know is the Dwarf's name Thorin Oakenshield?"_ He asked moving closer to Bilbo

"_I don't…I don't see a name but there are three with the same blood of the same line."_

After Thranduil left The Master of Lake-Town walked into the Hobbit's room bring a try of large food for the Halfling "_My Munusculo, Alfrid told me that you do not want to spread your gift to others?"_ Master said, Bilbo looked up at him and then to Alfrid who just looked like he got the raw end of the deal in a fight

"_No I told him I have a head ache, I can't get the image of fire out of my head and my ears ring with screams."_ He said "_I need something to help, I can't see anything with a head ache it took a lot for me to see Thranduil's path._" He said, the Master walked up to Bilbo and ran his poorly kept yellow fingers nails under Bilbo's chin

"_Bilbo Bilbo my Munusculo I am getting worried about this childish behaviour of yours lately."_

_"Bu…"_

"_But nothing Bilbo, have I not been good to you over the last 30 years? Now, eat your food you will feel better, I will give you half an hour before the next person come to see my Little Gift."_ He said moving away from Bilbo and towards the door.

Alfrid stood there and looked at him and twisted smile on his face "_Get out of my room."_ Bilbo said to him, the man licked his lips and moved closer into the room and stood to the side of Bilbo looking at him

_"I know your secret._" Bilbo stiffen "_That's right the Master told me, he thought it was best that I should know as to keep you safe from any unwanted suitors._" He said as he pulled a bit of dirt off his own shoulder "It_ would be a real shame if someone… say an unwanted suitor got into the house in the dead of night and found the key to this every room and slipped inside and … well you know what could happen._" He picked up a grape off the plate and popped it into his mouth before he started to walk out the door

"_Do you want to know something Alfrid?"_ The man turns around and looked at the blonde "_I've only ever seen fire in your future_." The dark hair man's eyes widen "_No one will come to save you when the fire comes they just watch_." He tells him, Alfrid walks away and locks the door behind him.

Bilbo looked back out the window and look towards the lonely Mountain, closing his eyes he tired to drowned out the fire and the screaming to find some peace but instead flashes of his own two men in a entanglement of limbs on a bed their lips clashing together while their bodies move together bring each other pleasure, Bilbo see the faces of the two one is a Dwarf that he saw in Thranduil's future and the other being the golden blonde curly hair was him. Bilbo gasped and opens his eye he was still face the window looking at the mountain his heart hammering in his chest _"Thorin."_ He whispered the name of the Dwarf who will not only take him to bed but take his gift.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin stood in Lake Town looking up at the manor house, while other people look at the Dwarves standing there as they whispered followed thought the town about the Dwarves and about them coming to reclaim their home. "Will this being help us Balin?" The Dwarf asked the elder Dwarf next to him, he looked towards Thorin and nods

"As long as you pay the Master you can see the vates." Blain said as he pulled a ring off his finger

"No old friend put your ring back on where it belongs." He told him as he watched the elder Dwarf put his ring back on.

Bilbo look out the window back at the lonely mountain still hearing the screams and the sight of fire, it was going stronger by each passing day. He turned his head when the door open his eyes widen as he saw the man from his own vision…Thorin… he told himself as he walked to his chair. "Please sit." Bilbo said waving his hands to the chair, Thorin eyes widen at the creature in front of him, the golden curls that farmed the small being's face with the gems that dotted around his eyes. He walked into the room with the Blain and they both took a seat "You have just come from Mirkwood." Bilbo said

"Yes?" Thorin said looking confused

"I told Thranduil you would pass his lands in your hope to reclaim your home?" The Hobbit said as he walked over to the Dwarf, Thorin looked into the bright blue eyes of the Halfling in front of him he wanted to reach out and touched him to feel the soft skin under his rough fingers

"I want to know will be successful? I have it all planed out…"

"Kill the dragon, get the stone call the families reclaim home." Bilbo said as he watched the Dark hair Dwarf nod

"In those words yes." Blain mumbled, Bilbo smiled as he looked at the white hair dwarf before looking back at Thorin and his smiled slipped from his face.

"The Dragon is a wake, the sounds of a bird woke his slumber and he will bring fire to these land and death." Bilbo said as he moved to touch the Dwarf's hands; he picked them up and let his small fingers travel over the large hands that he knew could be as gently as they are deadly. The image of him and this Dwarf in bed together filled him mind and a blush formed on his cheeks and then the battle and all Bilbo could see when he looked at Thorin was blood pouring out of the Dwarf's mouth "But you will not die in fire... you will reclaim your home but at a cost ."

"What is the cost, if it's the lives of my kin…"

"No no an object a stone that causes the sickness in your blood and in here…" Bilbo touches Thorin's head "…is the cost, a battle is coming and it's not from the dragon but in a form of a pale orc. He will lead an army to your door and Death will come for you and your kin, none will live and the line of Durin will fall …No not fall there will be one to carry our line you name."

"Fili?" Thorin asked knowing that was next to take the throne after him

"No." Bilbo said with a frown shaking his head, Thorin was trying to read the Halfling's face

"Kili?" He said,

"No…" Bilbo tilts his head "No a son. You will have a son and he will be the only blood line left for the throne. Unless?" Thorin took Bilbo's hands and held them tightly

"Unless what? Tell me vates unless what?" Thorin asked tightening his hands making Bilbo wince

"You're hurting me." Bilbo said

"Unless what?" Thorin growled at Bilbo, the Hobbit blinked at him

"Unless 'you' give the Arkenstone to Thranduil." Bilbo said as he pulled his hands free, Thorin watched the Hobbit for a moment before he flew in to a rage.

He picked up the chair he was sat on and threw it at the wall, Bilbo's eyes widen in shock and stepped back in fear "I WILL NOT GIVE THAT ELF ANYTHING!" Thorin yelled, Bilbo blinked in shock at the quick temper of the Dwarf and looked towards the elder Dwarf in the room who was trying to calm him down

"Thorin…"

"You told me that this being will help us…you said he will tell us what we want to know!" Thorin yelled at him, Bilbo looked at him and felt his own anger bubble in his chest; he moved away from the corner of the room and looked at the Dwarf in the eyes

"I TOLD YOU WHAT YOU NEED TO DO TO SAVE YOUR LINE THORIN OAKENSHIELD, I CAN ONLY TELL YOU WHAT I SEE AND WHAT I SEE AND THAT IS THIS YOU WILL DIE ALONE ON THE BATTLE FIELD AND ALL YOUR KIN WITH YOU UNLESS YOU GIVE THAT LUMP OF ROCK TO THE ELVES. START SUCKING UP THAT STUBBORN PRIDE OF YOURS OR YOUR FUTURE IS WHAT I SEE!" He yelled at him, he stood there his hands in balls of fist as he looked at the Dwarf in anger.

He could feel his head ache come back and he turned away and started to walk back to the window, Thorin grabbed his arm making Bilbo look back at him "Let go." Bilbo hissed

"Tell me about my son? You said I have one?"

"No I said you will have one…a…a child will be born a part of your line he will have rights to the throne." Bilbo said looking to the steel blue eyes

"Is this a set future, will my son happen no matter what happens?" Bilbo sighed and closed his eyes before looking up at him

"Yes a cold moon is coming and that is when your son will be conceived, there will be a cold that will come after the fire. A cold calm." Bilbo said softly

"Who is the mother of my child?" Thorin asked, Bilbo just looked up at him and they stared at each other, the Hobbit already knew who the mother would be an it didn't take long for Thorin to figure it out as well, Thorin and he let go of the Hobbit's arm Bilbo took a step back and rubbed his arm where he felt the bruise become skin deep "And what of the mother's future? What will hold for him?" Bilbo gave him a shaky smile

"I don't know I can't see that far, I only see up to your death and the birth of the child." He said with a shaky tear.

The door burst open and Alfrid walks in with some guards "Take these two and throw them out of the manor." He said as they saw the broken chair and Bilbo who was holding his arm

"I haven't finished talking to him!" Thorin growled, the tall man licked his lips and bent down to speak to Thorin like he was a child

"Oh you have, The Hobbit is treated like gold here and if anything was to befall him you would be on the chopping block."

"Alfrid let him go, he just got upset about a death in his future, it happens." Bilbo said to him, the man dressed in black looked that the Hobbit and that simple movement of his head made Thorin angry he saw how he was looking at the Halfling and he wasn't a nice look. "You know what you have to do Thorin there is no other way." Bilbo tells him.

The Dwarf walks back towards Bilbo and take a bead off his hair and then places it in Bilbo's hands closing it shut "Put in your hair Halfling and know I will be back for you." He smiled at him before kissing his hand and then walks out with Balin. Alfrid looked at Bilbo

"Did he touch you?" He asked

"No… do you think he would have time?" The hobbit snapped

"Let's hope he didn't."

The Dwarf king march back to the rest of his company was staying at a man's house he calls himself Bard and he share no love for the Master of Lake-Town as well "How did it go with the Hobbit?" Bard asked when he saw Thorin storm in knocking the door to the wall before he snatches a drink from his nephew

"Oi I was drinking that?" The brown hair Dwarf moaned as he watched his uncle walk off as a blonde handed him another beer "Thank."

"What do you know about him?" Thorin asked the man, who shrugged and walked to the table is family would like to sit at again one day

"Only what I heard."

"We hear the stories." A guff Dwarf said, Bard gave him chuckle and looked at them

"You only know what the Master has been telling people, but the story is far from the truth." He said as he took a drink from his cup "That man will be the death of that poor Hobbit. Ummm normal it' the female Hobbit's that can see the future but over time their powers faded, but they pass their powers to their daughters. But there was this one Hobbit woman who passed her powers to her son and he was much more powerful than any others before him, and people began to find out and it wasn't long before people started planning on a attack." He stopped and took another drink as he tried to figure out what to say next.

"Well"? Thorin asked waiting,

"Someone ordered attack on the Shire many Hobbit's were killed and many were taken and Bilbo was one of those who was taken, he was only a small boy I think. The master brought Bilbo for a large profit and made it look like he was a hero. That poor bring has been locked in that house for 30 years, he is rarely let out to see the sun or feel the sun on his skin." He said as he looked at the dwarfs

"I can see why he is so guarded." One of the younger Dwarf's said, Bard shook his head

"That is not the main reason why he is so guarded, you see if Bilbo sleeps with another man or woman he will so his 'gift' and it could be passed on to his children. The Master fears this the most, there have been a few who have tried to get to the Hobbit but they ended up…well…" He moved his finger across his neck. "So what did he tell you?"

"Nothing that I don't already know." He lied as he sat back in quiet as he thinks of the Hobbit.


	3. Chapter 3

Next part

Bilbo realised that the screaming was only longer in his head but were very real; he sat up from the bed and rushes to the window and looks out to see fire, his eyes widen as he ran to the door he went to touch the handle and then screamed as the hot metal burned into his hands "MASTER MASTER!" Bilbo yelled from the behind the door, turning his head Bilbo looked at the window before picking up a chair and throwing it at the glass breaking it.

Bard saw the Master run out of town on his own carrying bags of money, he didn't see Bilbo with him and that made him turn to the burning house. He headed toward the house when he saw the chair fly though the window sending glass everywhere before the chair had time to fall and hit the ground. "HELP SOMESOME!" Bilbo cries out, Bard runs up under the window and stood there looking at the flames coming from the open front door to the Hobbit climbing onto the small rooftop under the window

"BILBO!" He yelled out up at him the Halfling, Bilbo looked down at the man

"Mr Bard please help the door is locked and Master is not answering!" Bard wanted to curse but he had to save the poor Hobbit

"Bilbo listen to me you have to jump, I can't come though the front door!" Bard yelled at him, Bilbo looked down at the man and then towards the door and hearing the fire heat the wood up cracking it

"Al..all right." Bilbo whimpered as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and jumped.

Bard caught the Halfling and held him close as they fell backwards, Bilbo kept his eyes closed until he felt hat he knew he wasn't falling. Opening his eyes he found he was in the man's arms "Thank you Mr Bard." Bilbo said to him, the tall dark hair man nodded and sat up and put the Hobbit back down onto the ground

"Are you hurt?" He asked as he got to his knees, Bilbo gave him a shaky smile

"Just my hand the door knob was hot, he's run hasn't he." He asked as the dark hair man who was looking at the Hobbit's hand, he saw the angry burn on the skin and saw it will leave a scar

"Yeah old Money bags did a runner when the fire started." He said as he looked up at Bilbo and touched his cheeks "Sorry I know you…"

"No no I knew he would leave me to die." He said to him with a weak smile. More people started screaming and as another fire ball hit the ground

"We need to leave come on!" Bard said running towards his home to find his kids.

Bilbo stopped and looked up at the snowflakes falling around them, Bard turned to look at the Halfling when he let of his hand "Bilbo…" He started to say but stopped when he felt an icy chill pass though him "What is going on?" He asked, the Hobbit looked around him before looking up at Bard

"The dragon woke up the ice breed." Bilbo answered as they fire started to fizzle out by the flurry of snow, looking down at Bilbo

"Will it kill us?" he asked him

"No she won't." He said as he shivered "I need to find Thorin." Bilbo said, Bard looked at him as they started to walk again

"What makes you think he is still alive?"

"Because it's not his time yet… I have to find him, the cold moon is tonight." Bilbo whispered looking over his shoulder

"You're not going anywhere, you look about to faint." Bard Said to him, seeing how unstable the Hobbit seem on his feet

"Please Bard I need to find him while the snow still falls it's…it's important." Bilbo whispered before his eyes rolled back into his head and he passes out, Bard catches Bilbo before he fall to the ground.

Thorin held the stone in his hand as h saw the dragon head for Lake Town and he felt his blood run cold with ice as he thought of Bilbo and he headed back to Lake Town to find the Hobbit. The stone lay in his pocket as they travailed by water to reach the town but by then they saw the snow start to fall and the Dwarves wonder what is going on as they got to the town "Where did all this snow come from look at it?" One said as he picked it up and found it wasn't melting in their hands.

The Dwarf king went in searched of Bilbo but found the house he was in burnt to the ground, he stood there with wide eyes at the bunt husk, there was a pain in his chest where he looked at what was left the manor again cold ice filled his blood and lungs at the thought of his Hobbit burning living "If you're looking for the Hobbit he's with my dad." Turning around Thorin looked at the boy standing in front of him "They are back at our home, we were lucky it wasn't destroyed." He said

"Is Bilbo alright?" He asked

"Yes I think he's just tried."

"Can you take me to him please?" Thorin asked softly to the boy, the kid nodded and waved his hand to follow him, Thorin moved quickly and quietly as he thought about the Halfling.

Once at the small house Thorin walked in looking at Bilbo he found he Halfling sat at the kitchen table drinking some tea "Ummm this is lovely Mr Bard thank you." He smiled, the dark hair man nodded as he turned his head towards Thorin as he walked in behind his son

"Found him by the Master burnt out home." The boy said, Bilbo looked up to see Thorin looking at him, he almost feared what the Dwarf was going to do

"Bilbo." Thorin whispered as he walked closer to him, the hobbit looked up at him and gave him a smile and stood up scrapping the chair back as he walked over to Thorin to look at the battered and bruised Dwarf

"Are you okay?" Bilbo asked him, Thorin reached out and ran his fingers though the curly blonde hair

"Am I okay... I should be asking you right my future consort." The dark hair man said, Bilbo blushed before he saw the same image as before when Thorin last touch his skin, Bilbo looked out the window at the snow

"Let's go somewhere quiet." Bilbo said as he looked back at Thorin.

Thorin lead Bilbo somewhere quiet away from too many people "What happen to Smaug." Thorin asked as they found a worn out stone bench and sat down

"A snow dragon, she been after Smaug for a while but she been waiting for the dragon to leave the mountain." Bilbo tells Thorin,

"Why would a dragon care about another Dragon burn a town down?" Thorin asked Bilbo

"She has her reason and I agree with her reasoning Thorin." He smiled as he looks out at the view of the mountain in front of them

"Bilbo…"

"Thorin this moment, what we do here was already set in stone; I've been seeing you in my visions for months before I met you. I fell for you even before we met." He told him quietly as he felt his cheek blush.

Thorin took Bilbo's hands and kissed them before he kissed the hobbit on the lips, Bilbo gasped at the warm touch and felt the Dwarf king leaned in pushing him down on to the bench and kissed him deeply as they pulled at their clothes until they were half naked. Bilbo blushed as he was naked under the wolf he bit his lip and looked up at him "Thorin I... I…"

"Shhhh I know Bilbo I know, I will make it good for you." The dwarf smiled as he cupped Bilbo's cheeks and kissed him before worshiping his body with his hands and mouth getting a moan out of the hobbit as the large hands touched the pale skin move down his sides and over his thighs pulling them apart

"Please Thorin..." Bilbo moaned as he felt overwhelming heat come from his soon to be lover, Thoirn looked at Bilbo and was worried if he should " Please I...I know it will hurt." He whispered

"If you're sure." Thorin whispered as he pushed himself into Bilbo, making him gasp and tighten his hold on Thorin's back as tears ran down his face, the Dwarf rubbed his hips to comfort the hobbit "Shhh it will feel better soon." He said gruffly as he kissed along teary eye Hobbit

"I...It hurts." He whimpered

"I know I should have…"

"N...No we…we only have until the snow stops." Bilbo said shaking his head.

Bilbo moaned as he felt the Dwarf move, felt his breath catch every time Thorin rocked his hips into him sending his member deep into Bilbo's body. Thorin heard the moans and whimpers coming from his Halfling drove him on and continued to move his body as he made love to Bilbo under the bent Willow tree on the stone bench under with snow falling all around them. "T...Thorin!" Bilbo cried out as he felt his body burn with their heat, the Dwarf could feel his Consort muscle tighten around him and he moved faster to drive the Hobbit closer to his orgasm "Thorin." Bilbo cried again as he dug his nails into the Dwarf's back making him growl as rocked into him harder until Bilbo screamed reaching his climax. Arching his back as he felt his whole body light up on pleasure, Thorin felt Bilbo tighten around him made him growl as he felt himself spill into the Halfling.

Thorin gasped as he saw a flash in the future of Bilbo giving birth to their son, Thorin standing there holding his hand talking to him though the birth as a healer help their child come into the world. Then there was image of him looking down at Bilbo holding their child, the vision faded to black. Snapping back to the world around them Throin looked down at the Hobbit under him with bright blue eyes looking up at him "What was that?" He asked

"What was what?" Bilbo asked

"What I just saw? Didn't you see it?" Thorin asked him, Bilbo gave him a shaky smile and touched Thorin's cheek

"No I didn't see anything Thorin." He said, the Dwarf bent down and kissed him softly on the lips and looked at him

"I saw our son being born and you holding him, he's as beautiful as you are." Thorin tells him, Bilbo's face was still red and covered in a thin shin of sweat made it hard to tell if he was blush again.

Sitting up Bilbo pulled Thorin's furs over his shoulders, when he felt something hard in his pockets, frowning Bilbo put his hand in his pockets hand pulled out the hard lump and saw it was the Arkenstone, Bilbo looked it over letting his fingers touched the shinning gem. Thorin saw him look at the stone and moved to sit next to him as he pulled his shirt back on "Is this it?" Bilbo asked

"Yes. The king's stone." Thorin told him

"If you want that future Thorin please give the stone to Thranduil." Bilbo asked, the coat falling off his shoulder

"Bilbo…"

"Thorin please is this stone worth more to you than your life, our child's life." Bilbo pleaded, Thorin looked at him and closed Bilbo's hands over the stone

"Take the stone to Thranduil, take my Nephews with you." Thorin said kissing him on the lips "Just be safe."


	4. Chapter 4

Thranduil was shocked to see Bilbo, he was in pure shock to even seen Bilbo with two Dwarves as they walked up to his throne "My beautiful Bilbo what do I owe the pleasure." The elf said, Bilbo looked at him and pulled out the stone from his pockets "The Arkenstone." Thranduil whispered

"Thorin wish you to have the stone." Bilbo answers, the elf stands up and almost glides down to see the stone in the Halfling's hand, he reaches out to touch the stone only to have Bilbo pull it away from him. The Elf gives him an odd look "You can only have this shinny lump of rock if you help Thorin out, there is a battle coming and he will need your help." Thranduil just looked at Bilbo before looking at the two Dwarves

"Oh Bilbo you gave yourself to the Dwarf king." The Hobbit blushed

"Don't change the subject."

"Very well I will take the king's stone and help in the battle." He said as he looked at the curly blonde being "You look like you need to sleep, when was the last time you slept?" The Elf king asked him

"A couple of days, I was being chased by very large bugs." Bilbo said as he shivered.

Bilbo wanted to help Thorin when Orcs came, he had begged Thranduil to let him help but the elf told him that he was too precious to lose in a mindless battle. Both Bilbo and his guard Kili and Fili were locked in the room that Bilbo was given and made to stay there. The brothers were upset that they couldn't fight but they want to keep Bilbo safe. "I wish you would stop making eyes at that elf." Fili told his brother as they were sat with Bilbo who was drinking tea. Kili looked at his brother and smiled

"Don't you think she beautiful?" Kili asked him, knowing his brothers answer

"Well I guess but she hasn't got a beard?" he said with a frown

"Neither had Bilbo an uncle loves him." Kili countered attack him,

"Well yeah, but Bilbo isn't an elf."

"I think it's sweet." Bilbo added "I think if love hits you like that you should take it, so what if she an elf." Bilbo told him giving the dark hair elf a smile, Kili smiled back at him as his brother rolled his eyes

"Uncle won't like it." Fili added

"Don't worry about him, I will deal with Thorin I think it's about time you two did things that your uncle wouldn't do and if that means fall in love with a beautiful elf then so be it."

A couple of days after the battle ended and many lay dead did Bilbo leave Mirkwood, walked cross the battle field, he walked pass the rows of dead that was laid out with a white cloth over their face they had been laid out respectively, Bilbo could feel the ground was still warm from where fires have started and faded. Even tho his second sight has gone didn't mean Bilbo couldn't still feel something was out there. As the blonde hobbit moved slowly with Fili and Kili close to his side as they helped him up to the tents. he walked up to the tents that were put up he saw others from Thorin's company stood there with worried looks on their faces. Bilbo knew that Kili and Fili were safe as Thorin made them stay with him as he stayed in Mirkwood.

Bilbo walked into Thorin's tent and found the Dwarf lying down with an arrow still in his shoulder. Bilbo looked towards the elf and the grey Wizard in the room with tearful eyes "I...Is.."

"Calm yourself young Hobbit." The wizard tells him as he places a hand on Bilbo's shoulders; looking up at the grey wizard "Thorin is still alive thanks to you." He smiled. The hobbit wipes his eyes as he watched the elf take the last arrow out

"How long will he be a sleep for?" Bilbo asked

"While, there was poison in those arrows." Elf answered, he looked at the hobbit before saying "And what about Seer?" Bilbo looked at the elf for a moment before shaking his head

"I'm not a seer anymore and I'm not hurt." He told the dark hair elf, not listening to the hobbit's words the elf knelt down and started looking the Halfling over

"Ummm... I doubt that Hobbit...you are not a normal hobbit by any means you don't lose your seeing powers because you had sex that is just stories the hobbits have told man and others... it's to them alone." Bilbo frowned and looked at him

"But I can't see anything?" Bilbo argued

"That is because you're pregnant." The wizard said butting in; Bilbo blushed and looked down at the ground

"So people will still be after me and my children?" Bilbo asked

"No, if they lay a hand on you or our cousin we will kill them!" Fili said as he stood next to Bilbo, the hobbit gave him a smile as he sat next to Thorin.

Thorin was moved to the king's chambers in the lonely mountain, Bilbo sat by his side and watched waiting for him to wake up. When he did wake up he groaned in pain in his body "Hold still." Came the soft voice, Thorin looked and held his breath he saw the blonde Hobbit

"Bilbo." He whispered as the Halfling came close to him with a cup of water

"Here drink this." Bilbo told him with a kind smile, Thorin moved himself up wincing as he pulled on his injuries. He wanted to have a better look at his Hobbit to see if he was okay that this was not some dream after taking the cup and drinking the water he let Bilbo take it away.

He caught the hobbit's hands and pulled him onto the bed and looked at him "You are a sight for sore eyes." Bilbo smiles at him as Thorin run's his hands over his arms to his shoulder cupping his cheeks

"You had me so worried Thorin." Bilbo told him, the Dwarf smiled at him and pulled him close to him and kissed him

"I'm sorry my love. I've worried about you how has that elf treated you?" He asked, Bilbo didn't know what Thorin expected to see tho he guessed it would be some sort of scars to show he was imprisoned rather than treated like a guest

"Thranduil treated both me and Kili and Fili well, he was a gracious host for the time I was there. Thos I must say I didn't take kindly to him locking me into the room's he put me and your nephews in when the battle started. I wanted to help you." He whispered the last part, Thorin shook his head and held him close "Throin careful your wounds!" Bilbo cried out as Thorin held him against his chest breathing in the Halfling's spiced and Earthy scent

"I know you wanted to help my love but I would not danger you or our child, if I was to die on the battle filed I would die happy knowing you and all my love ones are safe." Bilbo looked up into Thorin's steely blue eyes and cupped the Dwarf's face

"My king you have a death wish, no more please I want you save to." He told him as he leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Thorin warped his arms around Bilbo and kissed him back making sure he was kept close to him "I have something to tell you." Bilbo whispers to him, Thorin leans back against the large pillows and looks at the beautiful being in his lap

"What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"The Elf healer that treated you, also looked at me he knew I'm pregnant he told me that the child is surpassing my powers that they haven't really gone." Bilbo whispered as he dropped his head down

"Bilbo…"

"I'm scared Thorin. What if someone finds out that I can still see what even worst what if I our child or any of our children can see, will they be locked up like me and forced them to see person after person…"

"Bilbo… calm yourself you are safe here, no one will harm you or our children I will die before letting someone hurt you or this little one." He told him with a firm kiss.


End file.
